User blog:MyanCatRocks/Some Questions
I just found some random interesting pictures, and I started this blog by asking a few questions about them. Questions Ten questions have already been answered. I am going to start a new blog called Some More Questions soon. Answered Questions Why Is Sapphire Glowing Here? Answered By The Elvendoodler: "This is Rosalyn's mirage spell she used to divert Ashwing away from her in the final episode of SoE." Apparently Rosalyn can make a potion that creates an illusion dragon. What Is Farran Shooting Here? Answered By The Elvendoodler: "Farran seems to be shooting concentrated orbs of his magic in an attempt to halt the semi-sentient plants." What exactly happened here? ' Answered By Daffodillydoo: "At the beginning of ''Never Cave, that light is from an explosion. When they combine their magic it becomes more powerful, and the explosions are strong enough to shatter an entire cave into dust." '''What Are The Powers of All the Elves? https://elvendale.fandom.com/wiki/User_blog:Daffodillydoo/List_of_Powers 'Where Do The Dragons Migrate To?' Answered By The Elvendoodler: "Tidus says that the Dragons migrate to the "Hot Spring Caves" to shed their scales." 'Why Did Ragana Want The Dragon Eggs?' Answered by Daffodillydoo: "I can only guess about Ragana and the eggs. One possibility is that Ragana wanted the eggs so she would have five more dragons to control when the babies grew up enough. But if she wanted the babies alive, that raises the question why she would keep them caged, away from Elandra, since Ragana is aware of the separation dangers. (While Naida on the other hand probably didn't know that when she took the eggs from Ragana.)" "I know her intentions were good but I kind of feel like Naida made things a lot worse by taking the dragon babies from Ragana. Naida probably didn't know though about the separation thing and how the babies would die without their mother." "But with Ragana, it seemed like she DID know about the separation issue. MyanCatRocks asked a very good question on her blog. Why exactly did Ragana go through so much trouble of getting the eggs if she was just going to let the babies die??? Was she planning to keep the babies in the cages or was she going to let them out and be with Elandra? Maybe she planned to open the cages before it was too late, but was defeated before she got the chance?" "I used to think that Ragana wanted the eggs so she would have five more dragons to control when the babies grew up enough, and/or as leverage against Elandra. But what I couldn't figure out was why she would put them in cages away from Elandra if she wanted the babies alive." "And of course, maybe Ragana DIDN'T want the babies alive and just wanted to see Elandra's heartbroken face when they died. I would think that a dragon with a broken spirit is easier to control." "(At first I thought maybe it was possible Ragana was also oblivious to the separation dangers, but then I rewatched Dragons to Save and it seems like Ragana does actually know.)" "It seems like the leverage theory is true because in the novel The Dragon Queen, Ragana says: "They'll be okay. That is, if their mother does what I say." So Ragana didn't want the babies to die! It also says that with all the babies, Ragana will be able to "control the dragon queen." " 'What Does the "Dragon Legend" Jewel Do?' Answered By The Elvendoodler: "The jewel is probably a peace symbol presented by the dragons to mark their alliance with elves. If an elf were to take it, it would be seen as highly disrespectful." Also answered by Daffodillydoo: "I agree with TheElvendoodler about the treasure being a symbol of peace. To expand on that, it kind of reminds me of the situation in Aladdin with Abu and the Cave of Wonders. Sort of like a "test" to see if the elves are worthy." 'What Type of Dragon Is Miku?' Answered By Daffodillydoo: "Miku's name comes from the Japanese language and from what I gathered it's more common for Asian dragons to be shown with manes/hair/furry tails. So it seems like she could be based on an Asian dragon (but other than that I don't think there's a specific sub-species.)" "I was curious about why it's more common for Asian dragons to have hair so I tried to find more info about it. The dragons we're familiar with (Western dragons) are more like reptiles, which is why it would be unusual for them to have hair. Some sources say that Asian dragons (also known as Eastern dragons) are inspired by a mixture of body parts from different animals, including some mammals that have hair/fur. So that might explain why it's more common for them to have fur. I just wanted to add though that aside from her having hair, Miku doesn't have any similarities or resemblance to Asian dragons. They are typically long and thin and often don't even have wings. TheElvendoodler's explanation sounds very possible as well that they just decided to give some dragons unique characteristics." 'Why Did Sapphire Go Mad?' Answered by The Elvendoodler: "I'm assuming that when Cronan struck Sapphire ' '''down by her wing, that magic eventually spread to the rest of her body, making her very sick. Alternatively, Cronan and Rosalyn may have had some sort of altercation after the guardian tree event, where Cronan did some sort of spell that harmed Sapphire enough to make her sick." "And the plant that healed Sapphire was called "Benna Dragonroot"." Also answered by Daffodillydoo: "About the healing root, the Italian word "Bene" means "well." (Not the hole in the ground for water, as in "Get well soon.") So all together, the root's name would mean "well dragon" which makes sense since it cured Sapphire! (Benedragon/Benedracon)" 'Elvendale's Magical Plant Life' Answered by Daffodillydoo: "While it is a fascinating topic, I don't think there's enough information about magical plants to make a page for them. Aside from the soul-stealing flowers and the dragon root cure, there really isn't much else to report on, except maybe the evil flytraps (but they've been cursed/altered from their original state). The night-shrooms are more of a fungus than a plant and I'm not sure if the Guardian Tree would qualify either (since it's more of a sentient being.) The glowing berries technically came from a plant but even that might be a bit of a stretch. There are pink four-leaf clovers but we don't know anything about their magical properties, except that they're most likely used in either the mind-control cure or the forest-healing cure (or both.) There's also the carnivorous plant in ''Chill ''that tries to eat Farran. The season 2 map shows the Whispering Willows that protect against dark magic, but they were enchanted that way and probably started out as regular willows. That's all that comes to mind so far. "Rosalyn tells Farran about soul-stealing plants in Secrets of Elvendale. Right after she mentions it, some nearby flowers copy the expression on Farran's face. It's unclear though if those are the dangerous plants she was talking about or some other variety. (Probably a different type.)" 'What Are The Symbols For Light and Darkness? Answered By Daffodillydoo: Light Symbol.png|Light Symbol Darkness Symbol.png|Darkness Symbol '''I Need Some Pictures Answered By Daffodillydoo: Sister1.png|Skyra Sister2.png|Water Sister Sister3.png|Fire Sister Sister4.png|Quartzine Sister5.png|Grandma Em Category:Blog posts